Innocence: A Facade
by xSA0RIx
Summary: Sakura is an assassin, content to do her job and finish highschool. Until, her life is threatened by a rival assassin with the name Syaoran Li, and he kidnaps her. Twice.
1. Chapter 1

**Innocence: A Façade**

**Part I**

**By: Saori**

_My name is Sakura Kinomoto._

The masked figure sighed softly, careful to be quiet and not let the silent night hear her hidden cry. Her auburn hair billowed thoughtless in the slight wind that surrounded her. Crouching slightly, her hooded emerald eyes narrowed to get a better view of the scene below. Ah, yes, she thought, not containing the smirk that rose to her lips; another pedophile among them.

_I have green eyes, and auburn hair. I am in my last year of Seijuu High._

The slightly overweight man chuckled to himself as he swayed to the side, unable to comprehend why. Of course he was drunk, the figure from above quickly reasoned, and frowned at his thoughtlessness. Her frown deepened at the sight of the much too young girl that was thrown at him from the inside of the club of which he had just departed.

_I am excellent in literature, history, the sciences, and of course athletics. _

The previously stunned girl immediately backed away from the man she was shoved into. Fear shown in the child's eyes, and even the figure two stories above could see it presently written on the girl's face. "Sir, I-I'd like to go home now." She stuttered, trying to wrench her small body from his tight grip on her arm.

_I, however, am not so great when it comes to mathematics. _

"Like hell," The businessman replied in a surprisingly strong voice, giving his intoxicated stupor. He leaned in, leering suggestively at the girl, and brought a hairy-knuckled hand to her flawless face. "I just got you, don't think I'm letting you get away so easily. We're going to have a little time to play."

_My family is gone in what seems to be a mysterious fire, and now I live with a good old man, named Mr. Karachi. _

The figure, having heard more than enough of the sicken conversation, decided to take action. Scanning the lonesome street, save for the two occupants she had been watching, she made sure there were no innocent bystanders threatening to get in her way. Finding the coast clear, she pulled out the familiar metal object, and cocked it, the reassuring sound telling her previous bullets had been inserted before hand.

_And I am a highly trained assassin. _

It took her no more than a minute to have the gun aimed at his bicep muscle of the arm that gripped the girl, before a shot rang out. Before the man even had time to acknowledge his bleeding arm now full with a steaming bullet, or hear the cry of the small girl, the figure was down on the road next to them, shoving an open fist forcefully into his nose, emitting a sickening crack because of the breakage.

Now there were two cries howling against the night; one of the terror-stricken girl, and the other of a deeply wounded businessman, still unable to fully comprehend the situation. The quick shadow that had found her target let him moan beside himself, as she tugged the small girl's face up, so she could have attention.

Once received, the highly-skilled assassin smiled slightly, and patted the golden-headed child on the shoulder. The child was gone before she had instruction to do so. The smile demolished from her cold face, when she turned to the man on the floor writhing in front of her.

"Shoji Takinawa," Her emotionless voice ripped through the still of the night, so vivid in the void. "You're life is mine. The pain you feel from you're nose and arm are nothing to the pain you have caused children across this cursed city. I will no longer permit you to walk these desolate streets."

And with that, his fatal gift was a bullet through his forehead, ending his life. Seeing his eyes roll back in his head, and the blood of blood that formed around him on the concrete, she turned her back on him, leaving him for his criminal friends to find in the morning. Another message from her boss.

"I hate pedophiles," She muttered resentfully, escaping into a dark alley. Only a few steps in, and she noted immediately something wasn't right. A shove from a darkened corner at her left side notified she was right. Her forehead creasing, she wondered why she hadn't caught on sooner, and scolded herself for letting her guard down enough that she was physically touched. Usually her senses stopped that from happening. The unknown shadow was good.

"Don't we all." A male's voice reached her ears, responding to her earlier statement. Sakura frowned, not liking the thought that this no-faced shadow was conversing with her. From the coldness in his voice, she figured he planned to do more.

Her body tensed, ready at any moment to launch for attack. Then, thinking better of it, for she had no idea what weapons he possessed, she relaxed her stance, and forced herself to make easy small talk with him. "Quite a night to be roaming dark allies, eh?"

"Yes, indeed." His tight-lipped mouth, gradually let out into an amused smirk. "But the soft wind is quite arousing now, isn't it?" Sakura tried to keep the startled expression from her face. What an odd thing to say, she thought, trying to hopelessly figure this new puzzle out.

"Enough," Sakura commanded, sick of playing games. She wanted to completely her nightly routine of getting home and taking a long shower to wipe the scum of the night from her. "You are an assassin, no doubt?" She didn't wait for his answer. "Go ahead, try to kill me." She ordered; no fear in her mind that tonight would be the night she was gone from her lonely life.

In a flash almost too quick for her, the shadow had stepped out, and held her pinned up against the opposing wall; her instincts kicking in a little too late, but aiding her unreliably, her arm stopped the shadow's knife from reaching her neck. She gritted her teeth, as his blade broke through the skin of her arm, and blood seeped down, dripping soundlessly to the ground. She hadn't been planning that it would be knife- no, she thought, an impossible thought dawning on her, it was a _sword_.

The pressure stopped, and many more confusing thoughts ebbed at her; one of which – why hadn't he taken his chance to finish his task and slaughter her? Still though, his body remained tightly against her, and she was painfully aware of her skimpy assassin outfit that had never bothered her before. Knowing that he would hear, without a doubt, her pulse quicken rapidly, she calmed it before it had the chance, the faithful trick coming in handy for something besides lie detector tests.

Looking up, realizing his identity was no longer concealed, she studied the man's hardened features for future reference. Messy brown hair, deep amber eyes, broad shoulders, high cheek bones, and lips that tempted her more than she liked to admit. He was also quite tall, for her head was back so she could look up at his form. Wait, she held in a gasp, there wasn't a mask on his face! This assassin was different than any other she had met before.

"Sakura Kinomoto." No question in his statement, but a mocking tone filled his cold voice. "Your life is mine." He was making fun of her, she cried in her mind, enraged. She wouldn't die to this man. Before he had the chance to continue his taunting speech, she threw her body forward with all her might, trying to use her weight to push his weight off from her, so she could get into another stance. He was moved no more than an inch, before he had his weight upon her again, closer this time, weary of another of her body slams. His eyebrows had flitted up for a second though, she thought a little smugly for the position she was in, he didn't think my small body could move his. Ha!

The coldness at her neck brought her back to remembering she was trapped in an alley, with a very difficult opponent pining for her life. His sword flattened against her neck, so that it would not pierce her skin, and she frowned deeply. Why couldn't he just kill her already!

"As I was saying," The man resumed his earlier speech. "Your life is mine, and you're coming with me." She paused a moment at his last four words. He saw the surprise register on her face, and his smirk was back. "Yes, Sakura Kinomoto, I am kidnapping you."

Glaring viciously, her mind came up with a short list of risky ways to escape. Taking the first one, she body slammed him once again; taking the even smaller space than before she received to quickly free her arm close it around his neck. Oh damn, she darkened at her stupidity. Now where was she, no different from a few minutes before, but she had a weak arm from his earlier slash enclosed around his neck. It did nothing, she knew immediately, dismayed. Even if her arm hadn't been slash, her grip would've still not been enough to cause any serious damage to his oxygen passage.

"Didn't think about that for long, did you?" He questioned, not at all expecting an answer, and not at all at a loss for breath. Scowling, she admitted nothing, hating it when she was wrong and someone pointed it out when she already knew. Fine then, fighting a smirk of her own, she released his neck, and in a movement to fast for him for once, delivered a small punch to the side of his face, not able to get enough momentum for lack of space.

His free hand immediately latched itself as a chain, so her hand was pressed crucially to the brick wall above her. His frown was clear, right next to the deep red mark on his cheek. He pressed closer to her, closer than any man had dared in his life, and his heated breath washed in wisps across her face. Every curve of her body molded into his, and she was dismayed to find that her body was giving no protests.

It was a smart trick, she admitted to herself. She was completely defenseless with no space to gain control, and he had all the control in the world, with his sword and strength. Okay, she reasoned, he will not kill me, not saying he won't hurt me, but there is nothing I can do to get away. "Alright," Her body completely relaxed, and her fierce expression vanished and was replaced by an emotionless one. "Let's go, take me away Mr. Kidnapper."

He lifted a weary eyebrow at her, unsure if she was honest or not. She looked at him impatiently, waiting for him to decide what to do. Finding her other hand, he brought it up to her other one; Sakura not fighting at all just waiting for him to tie them together. Once he had done so, he finally backed away from her, and was shocked to find her body aching at the loss of his heat. This was new.

"Where to?" She questioned with a small smile, pleased to find that she was making the man uncomfortable; he had probably never had such a willing victim before. Staring at her for a moment, his heated amber eyes sizing her up, a bit distant, for her mask still concealed quite a bit of her face, he stepped towards her. She knew what was coming, and frowned to herself, but made no move to protect herself.

In a flash, his trained hand came down on her neck, hitting a point that she knew well; one that knocked an enemy unconscious on impact. With that she was out, blackness colliding into her simple mind; the last image those piercing amber eyes.

**Author's Note-**

For give me! Yes, I know, I have started yet another fic. But, here's the explanation. I now have a free computer class, because I have finished all my assignments early. This was written in a class time, and I haven't sent The Bet chapter I'm working on to my e-mail, so I didn't have it with me to finish up. So, with surprising inspiration, this came up. It's not very long- but it is just an opener.

Look on the Brightside; with this new 50 minutes 3-4 times a week, I'll have my updates just a bit faster. I can't promise anything, because the teacher is threatening more work, but I hope so. I really do miss my updates, they're like every 3-4 months now. Gosh. Anyways, please review!


	2. Chapter 2

**Innocence: A Façade**

**Chapter: 2**

**By: Saori**

Sakura woke the next morning with a consistent pressure pressing at her temples. Memories from the night before came rushing back to her, and the amber gaze came to her mind. Still though, the knock-out move that she received did not explain her pounding headache- usually the victim awoke feeling perfectly fine, unless they hit their head during the fall. That must be it; she had bumped her head on her way to the floor.

"He could've at least caught me." She grumbled to herself, starting to reach her hand up to massage her aching noggin. Only she couldn't - because she had been tied down to the bed. Scowling, she thought for a moment, completely still. Knives? All gone; she glanced down at her attire to find it was the same skimpy outfit she always wore on her jobs, but now her weapons had all been removed. The man who had captured her should've been grateful Sakura wasn't awake when he explored private territory to get her various knives and guns.

Moments later Sakura could be seen using her teeth to untie the knots around her right wrist. It was hard work, considering her head was all ready aching, without the fact of leaning at a weird angle with the force of her jaw working to release herself from the binds. Finally, one hand freed. She brought the free hand to her other hand so she could rub it soothingly. Having a sudden thought, she reached down her shirt and felt under her left breast. Yes, there it was, a small blade folded neatly in a spare piece of white cloth. She took comfort in the fact that the man hadn't explored every inch of her body.

As she used the blade to easily cut the rest of her binds, she became more troubled over the thought of the assassin. Something was wrong, he shouldn't have missed that blade, and he should be watching her constantly so she didn't escape as she was doing now. And of course, he should have killed her first thing if he truly was an assassin. Her uneasy feeling did not leave as she stood finally, no longer bound by the annoying robes. Sakura brushed off her unnecessary thoughts, and went over to the only window in the small room.

Shoving the blinds and curtains aside, she looked out at the sunny sky. Here were the facts: One, she was on the fifth floor of an apartment building; Two, there were more than enough people she could crush that would break her fall- which was good for her, but not so cheery for them; and Three, there was a soft knocking on the door behind her.

What to do?

Sakura hoisted herself up to the window ledge, after quickly yanking up the glass pane. The door opened from behind her, and the brown messy-haired young man stepped into the room, looking as if he had just awoken from sleep. He blinked curiously at her, seeing her crouched on the windowsill, and she resisted her urge to laugh. He didn't make a move towards her, but eventually turned his blinking to a subtle stare; no longer an expression of surprise, but pure interest. His amber gaze watching merely to see what she would do next.

"Well, it's been fun." Sakura said, no longer suppressing the grin on her face. She two-finger saluted him, leaned back- and fell.

…

"Idiot," the man in the room muttered. He shrugged, and left the room, not even checking if his victim was alive. He knew she was, of course she was; she was a highly trained assassin meant to escape from any situation. This really did cause a problem though, now he had to waste another night of his life capturing a little girl who thought she was tough. The worst kind, in his mind.

His thoughts unwillingly returned to the night before when he had to search her for weapons. Perhaps, that was the worst part of the night- only because it was the best. He blushed uncomfortably, frowning at his male weakness. That girl sure did have a body, and that… _thing _she wore was so revealing and tight, he had to remind himself over and over he was only searching for weapons. What really killed him was when she had moaned every now and then, when he checked a sensitive part of her anatomy. She probably didn't realize she was doing it, and her reactions told him she had never been touched like that at all before.

She was a virgin, and the thought kept singing itself through his mind. And god, he never knew one girl could keep so many weapons hidden in so many places. Thinking back on it now, it was rather funny, but at the time had been torturing. There was only one place he wouldn't stray to; her breasts. For a good reason of course, he would've lost all control if he had touched one and heard her delightful moan, he was sure. Shaking his head, he dispatched all thoughts of the silly little girl.

He walked into his kitchen, giving a slight yawn, and made a small breakfast. He frowned, when he only made one plate of food, reminding him he had lost his victim. This girl was a pain in his side, and he was not happy at all when he had received his mission for her. Oh, it would be easy to kill, in fact almost refreshing, but no- they had him on babysitting duty. He scowled thinking of his company, this was probably their payback for never filling out his own paperwork, and leaving it to some girl who succumbed to his charms. Not his fault if someone else was willing to take it off his hands, was it?

His day proceeded, and he took his shower, changed, and made his way out the door to go to school. College, to be precise; something his employers had always unapproved off. But he had made a promise to his mother that he would finish off _all _of his education, and he could follow at least one of her rules, since he had never done anything else right for her.

Bringing a hand to shake out his unruly hair, he passed the spot where Sakura had fallen to a few hours earlier. From the sidewalk, ignoring the people passing from all sides around him, he looked up to his apartment window; the fleeting thought of how she managed to get down safely passed his mind. Then he saw it, a small ledge where there was now a crushed potted plant; she had probably smashed it when she landed there- how amateur.

All well, Sakura Kinomoto was not his problem till night fell. He blended into the crowd, and was on his way to his daily routines.

…

Smoothing out her pleated skirt, Sakura made her way to Seijuu High. She clipped the dreadful pink ladybug clip in her hair, and privately scowled at her act. Her face transformed to the smallest of smiles, and walked up the steps, not at all worried about the bell ringing signaling she was late. When she finally did reach the door of her classroom, she rushed in, disturbing the peaceful silence.

"Oh, sir," She rushed, making her face show a distressed look. "I'm so sorry I'm late- I woke up late, and I promise it won't happen again." The teacher waved her off with a smile, and told her to take her seat. She passed her classmates and gave them each a smile with a nod. Sickening, her head rung out with various curse words along with her thoughts of each student, pathetic, puny, disgusting.

She took her seat with a small regretful sigh, and her mind wandered back to the amber-eyed man. Why would another assassin company capture her? She only killed the bad members of society who were polluting the city with their stench. Unless the other company is bad, and I'm destroying the people who help them control the city. That must be it.

Thinking of how she had escaped so easily, she kept the snicker to herself. He sure wasn't a very experienced assassin that was for sure. Sure, first glance, and he seemed okay; cold, tall, and unreadable eyes. He should've made a very good assassin, but he let his guard down too easily, and she had escaped in record time. Probably all that messy hair rooting down into his brain, and messing him up in the head.

Sakura glanced around the classroom, all were working on problems from the board. Easy. But she had to keep her act up of being stupid, silly, little Sakura Kinomoto. Innocent orphan who had a brother in Okinawa who had deserted her; Innocent girl who got average grades, and wasn't so great in athletics (what a laugh). No one knew the truth that she was basically a genius, defiantly the smartest person in the whole school. It was an act though, for a reason.

Her mind went back to the swirling amber gaze, and she laughed at the absurdity of it all. That man was just as pathetic at the people next to her. He was, to say the least- an amateur.

**Author's Note- **I rather like this story, it's my second favorite, next to The Bet. Surprising, right? Haha. More soon, I hope. Exams are taking up a lot of my time, since they're in two weeks, so don't think too soon. Review with comments! Thanks.


	3. Chapter 3

**Innocence: A Façade**

**Chapter: 3**

**By: Saori**

Sakura and Tomoyo made their way down the street, chatting about Tomoyo's mystery guy. Sakura stared at the girl next to her, and smiled thinking that out of all the students at Seijuu High, Tomoyo actually compared quite well next to Sakura; and that meant she was friend-worthy. Cruel to put it in such a way, but it was the truth, why surround yourself with stupid people?

"Another letter and you don't think that's the least bit creepy?" Sakura questioned thoughtfully, puzzled by the secret love letters her friend was receiving once a week. They had no name, and to her sounded just a bit too obsessive. They went on and on about Tomoyo's grace and her stunning appearance, but didn't say too much about her kind and observant character.

"It doesn't matter to me anyway; I throw them in the trash after I let you read them." Tomoyo said softly frowning at her best friend. Sakura studied her friend's expression and found worry hidden beneath the deep layers of her porcelain mask. Sakura and Tomoyo knew each other better than they ever thought they would at the beginning of their friendship. In fact, Tomoyo had thought Sakura was just a bit too innocent at first, some innocence can be charming, but Sakura's sickening display had been vomit-worthy. Imagine Tomoyo's surprise when she found out this little orphan girl was a deadly assassin.

"You shouldn't even keep them for that long; memorize what they say so you can tell me, and then burn them right in front of that weirdo's eyes." Sakura scowled, not liking the idea of her only true friend being stalked. Sakura felt a chill at the base of her neck, and knew it wasn't only from the thought- it was a person's eyes. Turning around instantly, her instincts on high alert, she basically smashed into the man right behind her. Oh look, amber boy was back; her scowl deepened intensely.

"May I talk to you Kinomoto, _privately_?" The man asked, frowning at Tomoyo. She got his gist, knowing what he meant and there was a threat in his voice. His message was extremely clear - I'm here to re-kidnap you and your friend is an innocent so get rid of her. He looked deeply annoyed, and like he didn't want to be there anymore than Sakura wanted him to be there. Sakura thought about keeping Tomoyo around, knowing that he wouldn't attack; but that was immediately banished from her mind, she couldn't put Tomoyo in danger because of her.

"Um, go ahead and go on without me, I'll see you later." Sakura was careful not to use Tomoyo's name, knowing her recent captor was listening and watching her very closely. Tomoyo looked unsure for a moment, but then knew that Sakura could take care of herself, so she hurried on forward, hoping Sakura would call her as soon as she got safely home. "Yes?" She questioned the man staring at her.

"Will you come willingly again?" He asked rather hopeful, as if he didn't want to deal with her at all, and because of the tone in his voice she glared and shook her head haughtily. "I figured not," He grumbled to himself, and then he pulled aside his coat, and unsheathed his sword. Staring at it in the broad daylight, she became awed by the magnificence of it. It really was an authentic samurai sword in this day and age- and he knew how to _use_ it.

"Someone could walk around the corner," Sakura commented lowly, her eyebrows furrowed, trying to hide her confusion. One of the main rules of being an expert assassin- Never show you're weak. He advanced slowly toward her, but she held her ground, glaring defiantly up at him. "You don't look so scary in the light, do you?"

"I could say the same for you- nice uniform." The corner of his mouth lifted up into a smirk. She almost growled at him; she hated the school uniform, it was fit perfect for a skank and the colors were puke green and yellow. She could swear his eyes strayed to her exposed thighs longer than necessary. She tugged down her skirt with an embarrassing tint to her face, and glared as fierce as ever at him.

"Tell me why you were sent to kill me, first." Sakura asked with venom, she was still upset with the uniform thing. "Oh, and before I forget, I'd like my mask back." He looked confused momentarily and then his face changed to recognition. "Yes, I know you stole it last night, and I'd like it back, who knows when I'll escape from you again, and be back to my job."

"So you agree that I can capture you?" Syaoran asked, smirking wider at her even darker scowl. Okay, so he had gotten in more trouble with his company when they had found that their best spy had been fooled by a teenage girl; at the time he had been pretty pissed, but now he saw a new light to the situation. Maybe toying a bit with the little girl would be kind of… _fun_. It was pretty entertaining so far, especially with the fact of her ranged emotions. One minute, tentative and quietly sneaky, the next, spunky and packed with hurtful barbs.

"Only if I give in easy again- you must know by now that I'm not into childish games." He interrupted her by his laughing; her mood did not lighten by the smallest amount. This man made her extremely on her guard and the hatred boil through her veins as if she had been born to do it. "I can't take much more of this!" She sighed in frustration and threw up her arms. Then she turned and went on her way, following down the sidewalk she had been on earlier.

"I don't know, you know." He shouted after her, and she stopped to turn and face him, a look of utter confusion on her face. "I don't know why I'm supposed to keep you, in fact I would've much rather torn out heart and left you to bleed to die last night first thing." A shiver ran down her back, not from the fear that rarely enveloped her, but from the blunt honesty he had spoken.

This time she was the one advancing toward him, and when she was within five feet from him, she held up both wrists with a cheeky smile. "Well, I'd like to find out why- So take me away Mr. Kidnapper."

**Author's Note- **Short, I know. But I really can't worry about it. I just want to post before I have to disappear from the world again. Busy, busy week till Sunday. Enjoy what I have, and I hope there will be more real soon. As for The Bet, I'm in a bit of a hole. Not with the plot, no way, I know exactly where I'm heading, it's just this one little detail that I wish I could remove from Chapter 12 or something. I guess that's why authors don't post books a chapter at a time- cause they have to go back and edit and cut unneccasry junk. Grr. Don't worry, I'll figure something out. I always do.

Anyways, I hope that you start liking this story as much as I do. It's not overly exciting and dramatic, but I kind of think that's why I like it. Thanks and review! (Did you guys know I can reply to your reviews! I'll try to respond to everyone from now on.)


	4. Chapter 4

**Innocence: A Façade**

**Chapter: 4**

**By: Saori**

"He won't see you." Syaoran's cold voice shook Sakura out of her day dream of a nice bubble bath, and she looked up at him curiously. "He wouldn't see me either, actually." Syaoran muttered under his breath, a bit irked at his boss. Sakura smiled slyly at his predicament. Sakura seemed to be headed towards the door he had just come through, and he stepped in his way. "I did get a message though- and it's clear you're not to leave my sight."

Sakura growled, and took a stance in front of him, putting the only weapons she had at the moment, her fists, in front of her and he smirked at her seemingly pathetic attempt. It fell from his face when she managed to knock him square in the jaw.

Breath escaped her lungs, and in the next instant she was against the wall, with Syaoran's hand tight around her neck. Instinctively, her hands reached out and she jabbed a finger straight into a pressure point where his neck met his head. They backed away to hold their small wounds.

"I can't stay here." She objected, dropping her hands from her neck to look defiantly up at him. He said nothing but stared at her through his amber eyes- which she hated. "I've got to do my job, and my father will be worried if I don't come home before dark."

"How sweet; what does daddy think you're doing when you're out in the city slaughtering people?" Syaoran mocked her, his voice icy, probably feeling a bit cynical for not being able to stop Sakura's attacks.

She smiled sweetly at him, and then spun her leg to try and knock him to the ground with a round kick, but now he was much more alert, and caught her leg. Instead of spinning her around, which she thoroughly expected, he used his leverage to create a great strain on the bone, her flesh and bones now about to snap and break her leg. Sakura grimaced, and reached up, and enclosed her own hands around his neck, squeezing tightly. Though this act did have its benefits, especially the disgruntled look on Syaoran's face, it put her leg in much more strain, and she was sure it was going to snap in any second.

"I think you should reevaluate this situation." Sakura spoke, trying to make her labored breathing even. "Sure, you maybe able to break my leg, but I hold your _life_ in my hands." His face was turning darker in color now, and she couldn't help but laugh, which made him angry enough to pull more on her leg which resulted in a little but deafening pop. The sound scared her so much, she instantly released him, and he let her leg go.

There wasn't a bone sticking out of the skin, and it didn't seem to be broken, so Sakura relaxed. It wasn't before long that Sakura was glaring up at him again. "You shouldn't have come so easily if you didn't want to stay here. What kind of assassin are you anyway?"

She really wanted to hit him again, but knew his skill matched her own, and didn't feel like letting him actually accomplish in breaking her leg this time. "I was just about to ask you the same thing; what kind of boss doesn't trust his top assassin?" His eyes flashed.

He chose not to respond to her question, trying to save what hospitality was left in him so that she could leave him alone. "Well you're not leaving this apartment, so get used to it. Bathroom is to the left, and the bedroom is further back to the left, kitchen is to the right, and the dining room is attached to it."

"I already told you, I _can't_ stay here," Sakura tried to let go of her anger, but it seemed to always be on full capacity around this guy. "Oh, and I just might add, there's going to be angels in hell before I sleep in your bed!"

"Well, Sakura when you die, I guess pigs will also fly won't they?" Syaoran asked sarcastically, not in the mood for her constant nagging. He was so sick of high school girls, truly. "Besides, you can trust me when I say I won't be using it and when you're finally gone from my apartment, I'll burn the sheets and buy new ones."

Sakura bit her lip, obviously thinking to herself. "I'll stay." He regarded her with a small raise of the eyebrows. "On one condition; you have to let me go home and reassure my dad, and I'm going to need to pick up a few things." Syaoran opened his mouth to say something, but Sakura kept talking. "Before you say that's more than one, I'll just make a list. I'll also need to go to school everyday, and I'm going to need to go home every night to pick up my next assignment."

"I don't think so. If I'm not allowed to get any other assignments, I don't think it's fair that you get to have some fun." Syaoran snapped at her, and she gave him a dirty look. She muttered something under her breath, which he didn't catch and his scowl grew deeper.

"You think it's fun?" She asked contemptuously, frowning at him. "I think it's sickening, all those cruel men out there killing competitors and business partners for their own selfish needs, raping girls young enough to be their grandchildren. I won't allow my city to become so far corrupted that no one can feel safe as they walk the streets."

"You really are naïve, aren't you?" Syaoran asked, disgusted. "You think all those men are bad? Who are you working for? Perhaps, you've been fooled like the child that you are, and you are being hired by people trying to kill their so-called 'competitors' and 'business partners'."

"No." Sakura stated firmly. "I've never taken an innocent's life, and I don't plan to." She gave him a glare as he chuckled humorlessly. "I know I'm on the good side, and since I've never met you, I'd say you're on the bad; unless, you just happen to be a bastard on another good side."

"Close," Syaoran smirked. "I'm just a bastard on the bad side." Sakura started to walk away, knowing she could do nothing to stop his annoying chatter, but his next words stopped her. "Whatever your conception of the 'bad' side is anyway; I just get the name, and kill them. No questions- just payment."

"I really wish I could have gotten your name on one of my cards." Sakura growled, not believing she could be trapped in the same apartment with this heartless man. "I wouldn't have hesitated at all, anyone with their head on right could tell your no innocent."

"Who are you to decide, Mrs. Perfect?" Syaoran asked, growling menacingly. "You don't know what I've done, who I've met, why I'm here. You don't know anything about me. So what gives you the right to decide what's wrong and what's right? You're a _nobody_- just a child with good aim on a puny gun."

"My gun!" Sakura cried, realizing she hadn't seen it since she had been captured the first time. "What did you do with it!" She suddenly became very frantic, and their argument just a few moments earlier was completely forgotten. "Give it back; I swear, if you don't I really will kill you."

"You could try." Syaoran dismissed her threat, and she was momentarily shocked; she had never seen somebody who was _not _the least bit intimidated by her when she was her true self (discounting Tomoyo). "It's on the table in the den, don't blame me when you don't even realize that your most valuable procession as an assassin- your weapon –is gone. I don't know how you even made it so far in this life."

"You took one look at me, and check-marked me off as a sweet little high school girl who is absent-minded and weak." Sakura seethed, wanting to jump across the kitchen table, tackle him to the ground, and take his life with her bare hands. "Like you said- You don't know me. It's funny that you get so uptight when someone is judging you, and then you turn around and have already accomplished in giving them a grade! You're a hypocrite."

He didn't get to respond as she swirled in the other direction to go and retrieve her prized gun. He didn't understand her obsession with it. I mean, sure it had a nice decorative design of cherry blossoms floating softly around the handle, but it was only a six-shot break-action revolver. He wondered if she made up for her measly gun with perfect aim and a quick reload.

Sakura held her gun to her chest, close to heart, and sighed in relief. It was the only thing she had left of him at the moment, it was her promise keeper, and she sure as hell didn't want to lose it. She growled lightly at the thought of it in her captor's hands. Their feelings from each other had gone from curious dislike to extreme hate. She had never met anyone so… so… She didn't have a clue how to describe him in one word.

She really would need some help making it through the night.

**Author's Note-** That's all for now. I want to get that up, because it was quite a development on their relationship. Plus, I finally have more of a plot forming. Now I just need to sit, listen to music, and become inspired with a full plot. Be back with more late.r Please review!


	5. Chapter 5

**Innocence: A Façade**

**Chapter: 5**

**By: Saori**

"Wake up, runt!" A loud voice called gruffly, and then something kicked her. _Hard_. She mumbled something incoherent, and turned over, dragging the cotton sheets with her. Her shoulder hurt where she had been hit, and before she could stop the next oncoming attack, she was hit again- this time in the other shoulder.

"What, may I ask, cannot possibly wait another minute!" She yelled, sitting up furiously, so that the sheets pooled at her waist. It was silent for a full minute before Sakura let out an ear-splitting scream and Syaoran stumbled back trying desperately to avert his eyes from her naked chest.

"What the fuck?" Syaoran exclaimed once she had stopped and pulled the blanket to cover herself. "Why the hell are you sleeping naked in my bed!" He asked, swallowing quite loudly, trying to shake the image of her naked upper torso out of his body. It was proving incredibly hard.

Sakura tried to regain her dignity, but couldn't help but feel extremely embarrassed as she enclosed the white sheets tighter around her. "Well, I got hot last night, and your _stupid-_" She paused to give it a hateful glare, "fan would not turn on!" Her voice got quieter as she admitted a last piece of information. "And it wasn't like I could ask you for help." He smirked, feeling like he had been given the upper hand in this situation. He was right.

"Well, no matter how much I would like to mock you right now, I'll have plenty of time for that later." His smirk fell off his face, and his usual cold blank mask appeared. "The boss requests that you go to school, so nobody gets suspicious." He ignored her gleefully smug look. "When you return home from school this afternoon, you are to tell your father that you are spending the week with a friend."

"Anything else, sire?" She asked snidely, raising her chin to try and feel more superior. It was a hard task considering she was naked on his bed with only a sheet, and he was looming across the room with his trademark dark presence shadowing his half of the room.

"Yes, actually," He did not seem amused by her little side-crack. "Tonight when I go on my next mission, you will stay here and _behave_. That means no escapes, no messing up my home, no secret phone calls, and no- whatsoever- little _tricks_." He gave her a dark expression, and she grinned at him.

"Well, I can't promise anything." She said shrugging innocently, prompting a small annoyed growl from the back of his throat. "Now, please get out of here so I can change. Did you wash my uniform?" He scoffed at her ridiculous question; she wasn't too surprised though. She was still clutching at her covering and sighed with exasperation, waving a hand at him. "I'm naked- _Go_!"

He turned his back on her, and started to walk out of the room. Before the door behind him closed, she could clearly hear him though, "I really will have to burn those sheets now." She wanted to die. Better yet, killing him would be far more fun.

…

She glared at the amber eyes through the large window, but he pretended to not notice her. When she started getting curious looks from her classmates, she decided to ignore his spying, and put on her usual mask of the innocent girl. She grinned cheekily at them, tilting her head to the side, almost making them forget the whole glaring randomly thing.

Sakura was sure he was snickering at her, but she knew she would just have to completely push him out of her mind. It was a very hard thing to do. After the bell had rung, and she had waited till the students had cleared out, she shot him the finger quickly, grinned, and then was on her way.

Syaoran rolled his eyes at the feisty girl, as he jumped down from his perch on the tree. He seriously needed a break. It was ridiculously stupid for him to be stuck watching her every move and making sure she came back home safely with him. He really was in the mood to go kill something right about now.

He spied around the corner of the building watching Sakura talk with an ebony-haired girl under a cherry blossom tree as the two ate their lunch. He was glad no one was around to hear his rumbling stomach. He watched as Sakura speared a delicious-looking piece of chicken, and was surprised he wasn't drooling. He didn't even get to have breakfast this morning because of that stupid girl.

"Are you new?" A voice startled Syaoran, and he jumped back into a stance while glaring at his 'enemy'. It was only a teenage boy with silver-framed glasses. Syaoran straightened almost immediately, remembering his false identity as a school boy. The boy had startling blue hair, and was rather lanky. "Are you watching Tomoyo Daijoubi?"

Syaoran lifted an eyebrow at the boy's supposed brave stance. Syaoran shook his head no, and the boy's breath released in a relieved sigh. Syaoran hadn't decided if he liked the boy's quirky smile yet. It was… hiding something, or at least it seemed like it. Syaoran turned from the boy, checking him off as harmless, and resumed his gaze on the auburn-haired girl.

"Sakura Kinomoto, then?" The boy asked, leaning in over his shoulder to get a better look at the two girls. "I'm Eriol Hiiragizawa by the way- nice to meet you." Syaoran just stared at the boy's outstretched hand before the other finally retracted it back awkwardly. Eriol had a pleasant smile on his face as the girl's far-off laughter interrupted them.

"Sure." Syaoran answered sarcastically, deciding to give his full attention back to the boy. "What did you want?" He asked bluntly, trying to urge the teenager along- he had thought he was done with campuses and underclassmen.

"Well, you seem okay to me, so I'll tell you what's up." Eriol started seriously, lowering his voice slightly. "You know Tomoyo, next to your girl Sakura, right?" Syaoran didn't bother to correct so as not to seem more suspicious. "Someone has been sending her creepy love letters, and I thought it upon myself to find out whom. What if they go a little crazier and something happens to my beautiful Tomoyo?"

"Right," Syaoran strongly resisting to roll his eyes. This little four-eyed kid was annoying the crap out of him. "Well, I'm going in," Syaoran announced and immediately received big blue eyes blinking at him. Syaoran didn't say anything else, and he stepped from his hiding place and made a straight line for Sakura, Eriol following slowly after him.

"If you think I'm going to fight you in front of all my school friends, you can think again." Sakura stated with a bright fake smile on her face. Tomoyo giggled at Sakura's straight-forward behavior with the young man. Ah, Eriol!" Sakura said much more pleasantly, and the boy stepped from behind Syaoran's glaring form.

"Hello Hiiragizawa," Tomoyo said softly, smiling politely at the boy, and Sakura and Syaoran both wanted to yell at them to get it over with already; they weren't the type to beat around the bush.

"When does school end again?" Syaoran asked, trying not to show how grouchy he really was for being made to wait outside her classroom all day. It was almost as if he was guarding her from someone else rather than just her escaping. Hmm, that's a thought, and Syaoran realized he really needed to get into a meeting with his boss.

"I don't know what you're complaining about," Sakura grumbled, "You're not the one who as to act as if she's a ditzy airhead, and sit through hundreds of pointless facts you knew since the age of eight." Syaoran just gave her a blank look and she glared. "About three hours, and then I get to go home and lie to my dear old pops." Sighs from both ends.

…

"Stay out there if you don't want to seem suspicious." Sakura ordered, and Syaoran almost had a mind to follow right after her just to prove her wrong, but then decided that would only cause more commotion than necessary. "Give me fifteen minutes at most, and I promise I'll be right out."

Syaoran quirked his eyebrow at her commander voice, but she had already slammed the door in his face. It wasn't long before he had gotten bored, scaled the cherry blossom tree, and climbed through her window very skillfully. Sakura almost kicked him back through it, if she hadn't caught herself in time to realize he wasn't a threat.

"You don't follow directions well, do you?" Sakura asked annoyed, but continued with her task of grabbing various clothes from drawers and her closet. Syaoran resisted the urge to smirk at her comment and the fact that she was basically giving him a sneak peek at all her undergarments.

"Not from the people I capture," Syaoran answered slyly, sitting on her bed in a way that made her want to kick him off it. She gave him a dark look, but continued to slide a secret compartment of the back wall of her closet to reveal many weapons. "You won't be needing any of those." Syaoran said sternly, already up on his feet.

The pleased smirk on Sakura's face, told him he was in for trouble. "Oh, really? Is there any way I could argue my way into keeping at least a few?" With a quick hand, she had a small dagger from her collection thrown at him, which he had dodged at the last second, without a trace of worry on his face.

"Been feeling your withdrawal from fighting, Kinomoto?" Syaoran asked, his dark eyes not showing any emotion. "Well, I'm never one to turn down a battle invitation, but you can't cry when I hurt you." Then with his own lightening fast skills, he lunged forward at her, and delved a punch to her left cheek.

She dodged it gracefully arching her back to move her face away from the offending hand, and then took her own chances with a fierce punch to his left cheek. It was a miss as well, and it wasn't long until Syaoran finally had her backed against her wall. They were fairly evenly matched, and before he had her caught they were stuck in an awkward back and forth dance of dodging and lunging.

"Hmm," Syaoran said to himself, as he had her pushed crushingly against the wall just like their first meeting. He had her completely immobile, from his hands pressing her wrists into the wall, and his legs in between hers as a safe way for him to restrain her legs from doing any damage.

Sakura glared up at him, and hated that she felt completely powerless. No one had ever had that effect on her, and she didn't like it one bit. "Hmm?" She mocked him, "It seems to me like you're the kind of guy who gets up to the plate and doesn't even swing." He growled, and leaned down so his hot breath breezed over her face.

"It seems to me like you're the kind of person who is all talk and no game." Syaoran said, and for some incredibly odd, insane, ridiculous reason, the image of her naked body from that morning flashed through his head.

Sakura could not help but flush bright red as she felt something hard graze her inner thigh. The two were stunned momentarily, before Sakura shoved him harshly off her, and he put up no effort to resist. There was silence for a minute, before both simultaneously agreed in their minds to never speak of the incident that just occurred; they were enemies after all.

"Fine, no weapons," Sakura said, picking up her bag and heading to her door, "but that doesn't mean I'm not going through your stash!" Then she stuck out her tongue, and slammed her door closed after her.

Syaoran shook his head, and tried to cool himself down before making his way back down to the ground outside. He didn't have a clue what that was about (because in no way was that little kid attractive to him), and hoped she never decided to bring it up later for blackmail or something. Because it sounded exactly like something she would do.

**Author's Note-** Hiya guys. Finally an update for my second favorite fanfic! Okay, well, as you probably know it's my summer, and though it's been pretty busy, I still want to update as much as possible. Not else more to say, except thanks and keep reviewing!


	6. Chapter 6

**Innocence: A Façade**

**Chapter: 6**

**By: Saori**

Sakura was positively bored out of her mind. Syaoran had left on his job only half of an hour ago, and yet she still had lost entrance in trying to escape. What was the fun in that if he wouldn't even be there to try and catch her? Right after he had slammed the door shut, she had tried making her grumbling stomach something, which had proved to be a bad idea as she had set a washcloth on fire (already!) and cracked a dish after freaking out and dropping it (okay… two).

So instead, she set her mind to going through all of his stuff. It proved quite entertaining so far, in a junior high sort of way. The two shoeboxes had been discovered under his bed. (He probably wasn't very good at Hide and Seek Sakura figured if under his bed was the best place he could think to hide his private things. Really, she hadn't even made the trouble to go up to his attic yet, would there be even more treasure up there?) She sat on his floor, and dumped out both boxes around her, shuffling through the goods with a triumphant smile.

Sakura had found numerous baby pictures that would serve as excellent blackmail later, and she'd even found a letter from a girl named Fuutie that seemed quite sappy, but not entirely satisfying as there seemed to be no dirty phrases or proclamations of marriage. It wasn't till later that she found out from the back of a photograph that she was only his sister.

Surprisingly, Sakura discovered that not only did he have a sister named Fuutie- he had four of them, all older than him. Perhaps even more surprisingly though, Sakura found that she could not find a picture of his parents, except for a very old one of a young man who looked very much like Syaoran (with the exception that this man's eyes were deep blue), which she guessed must be his father.

Odd, indeed. What did his mother look like? Had she passed when Syaoran was young, just like her own had? She, at least, had dozens of pictures of her mother, Nadeshiko, and even more of her father. Her puzzling thoughts were long forgotten when she found a letter from a Meiling Rae, a girl Sakura knew for sure was not a sister because of the obvious facts; a) her last name was not Li, b) she was not in any of the group Li sibling pictures, and c) she seemed to be madly in love with him.

"My dearest, Syaoran Li," Sakura read aloud to herself giggling as she flopped on his bed to lie on her back with her head dangling off the edge so she was reading upside down. "It has been dreadfully lonely without you here in Hong Kong, and your sisters haven't been up to their usual spirits, which, I know, must seem like a good thing. But it is not." Sakura broke off to let out a snore, and laughed to herself; immediately after thinking it was a bad idea because she kind of got choked up (hanging upside down after all) and almost started her into a fit.

She wisely decided to reserve her laughter for later, and continued on. "I know I have professed my feelings again and again, but I feel I must let you know I still believe we are meant for each other, Syaoran. So when you return to Hong Kong," Sakura paused, noting to herself that like she had first assumed, he was Chinese. "…Kong I intend to give myself to you fully."

Sakura obviously had not learned her earlier lesson, and cracked up again. It was when she heard someone else's cough this time, that she slowly moved the letter from her view to stare at the upside-down form of Syaoran, who was in fact glaring so coldly at her she was sure she was going to be transformed into one of those nice ice sculptures that always accompanied business parties.

Sakura's agility certainly came in handy this time because he had lunged a fierce looking kick her way. The quick upside down lying manner to the standing upright in a matter of seconds definitely was not a wise choice, and she was down on the floor before Syaoran even had the chance to put her there himself. Whiling she was trying to regain her vision, Syaoran had took the moment to shove foot into her sternum, keeping her painfully pinned to the floor. "What, exactly, do you think you were doing, Kinomoto?"

It took awhile for her to regain her composure (what she could considering the position she was in, anyways), and when she did she gave him a imperious smile. "I was reading a letter, of course." He growled furiously, and she was surprised to see him so worked up over an old letter of some girl back in his home town. "It's pretty boring being stuck in an empty apartment like this; the least you could do is offer some entertainment. Besides, it's not my fault you left it at such easy access- right under your bed where even an ignoramus could find it."

"This room is usually empty except for me; excuse me for presuming that my private belongings were safe from prying eyes." Syaoran said, leaning down near her, so that his foot pressed further into her. She tried to hold her flinch; her chest was really aching now.

"Oh, so that's what you're upset about." Sakura said, shaking her head as if she had finally solved the mysteries of the world out. "Don't get all uptight with me just because you haven't gotten any in some time. Especially if you go bragging about it, because even a modest girl such as myself would not fall to your charm and let you have me for the night."

"What a shame." Sarcasm really was a talent of his. He released his hold of her, but didn't stay long to see if she would get up to resume the fight- she was slightly busy learning to breathe again, and held her hand to where his foot had been with a wince. On his way out, she heard his footsteps pause. She couldn't believe it, was he really going to apologize? "Oh, and do clean that up."

He was gone then, and she crawled over to where his belongings had been dumped out. She huffed in annoyance as she picked it up as he'd asked- well, ordered- and still held herself tenderly. Getting your sternum crushed in was not pleasant, especially by a full grown man with a temper.

Finally she was done, and her chest pain had resided to a dull ache, so she decided to get up and follow him into the other room. Only to find him washing a small pink piece of cloth in a tub of water. Curiously, she went over to him (being careful to keep her distance) and voiced her opinions. "No washing machine?"

"I don't know about you, but I like to keep blood off my clothes as best I can." By his simple statement she could tell the handkerchief was in fact being rinsed of blood, and not the result of mixing a red shirt with the whites. Oh. He was hand washing it so he wouldn't have to put it through the wash where his other garments went.

"So, what? I take it you got injured and wrapped your cut with that?" Sakura asked, masking the true curiosity in her voice. She didn't want him to think she was worried about him or anything- because, honestly, she wasn't.

Syaoran shook his head no, and pointed to his sword which rested in its scabbard as it leant against the side of the couch. (This, coincidentally, was a hilarious sight if Sakura ever saw one. I mean, seeing swords was rare enough, but to find it on a cozy couch was rather peculiar.) Then, Sakura got it; he wiped the victim's blood off his sword with the handkerchief. Hmm, what, no yukata sleeve?

"After my assignment, I received word that my boss is ready to see us." Syaoran stated, as he continued wringing out the water, then repeating to soak it. Sakura looked at him curiously, wondering if she was ready for the surprise meeting. Maybe she'd prepare herself tonight, sleep in, and have a good meeting like she hoped tomorrow. "He wishes to speak to us, well, mostly just answer any questions you might have. We'll leave in about an hour or so."

"Tonight?" Sakura questioned, concealing her panic. She did not like when things were sprung on her- not at all. She couldn't help but notice his infuriating smirk, and she huffed because he wouldn't answer any of the questions she threw at him. "Why tonight? Will you be in the room? I'm not going to be ambushed… am I?"

…

"Wow, you can drive too?" Sakura asked sarcastically as Syaoran maneuvered the car to pass quite a few vehicles- she was guessing he wasn't the least bit worried about being pulled over for a speeding ticket. Driving fast wasn't new to Sakura (though secretly just between the two of us she didn't have a clue how to steer a three thousand or so hunk of metal), but not getting caught was. What was it about Syaoran that made him seem so impervious?

He didn't say a word to her catty question, and it only made her frown in frustration. Well, she was going to have some fun with or without his help. Maybe that thinking right there was what made her take the rash decision of throwing open the passenger door just as he reached the far right lane and jump out.

Sadly, she didn't make it quite as far as she would've liked- in fact, she hadn't even achieved a whole body part out the car door- before Syaoran caught hold of the back of her jacket and pulled her back toward him. The door slammed shut, barely missing her foot, and she tried not to smile gleefully because he had played so perfectly into her plan.

With her thoughts on creating her own fun for the ride (because truth be told, sitting in the car without talking had gotten boring pretty fast), Sakura pushed herself off him and swung a kick towards his face. The car swerved, but it wasn't long before Syaoran had one hand steadying the wheel, and the other twisting her ankle in a way that wasn't _fun_ at all.

"Ouch!" Sakura shouted, her brows furrowing as he finally released her, realizing she was done attacking- for the moment. "That hurt!" She said accusingly, ignoring his contemptuous look, as she sourly rubbed her ankle. He still had no words for her though, so Sakura crossed her arms and pouted. _He really doesn't have to be so serious_, Sakura thought to herself, _he could learn to lighten up at least a little. I can't stand it. I can't stand _him.

Finally they reached the place- well, she could only assume it was the place considering he had been admitted into the private parking section, and had gotten out under a place up close reserved just for him- and she followed after him a bit hesitantly. Sakura tried not to show her complete astonishment as she gaped at the massive building. This was where he got his assignments from?

Her own employers, Slyx, were a fairly small organization of assassins. Well, not exactly her employers… yet. That was a different story for a different time though, Sakura realized as she was lead to the topmost floor, and cornered in a room with a fairly large man seated across from her grinning in a way she couldn't call leering or friendly. Syaoran stood next to her, but this gave her no comfort as he bowed slightly to his boss.

"Ah, the infamous Miss Kinomoto," The man said pleasantly, but Sakura only glared. "No hard feelings for the kidnapping, 'kay?" Before she could open her mouth to respond rudely, the man continued on. "My name is Haruki Hyogo, but you may call me Haru if you'd like."

"Pleased to meet you Hyogo," Sakura said in a sickly sweet voice, as she leaned back in her chair and propped her feet up on his desk; Sakura almost grinned as she felt Syaoran tense up beside her. "Let's cut the shit though, shall we? You tell me why you've done the whole kidnapping thing, and it'll make those hard feelings go away. Then you tell me why you had to pick the most insufferable candidate for the job, and I'll be out of your hair."

Haru's smile was wide as he himself leaned back and observed the girl across him. He caught Syaoran's eye twitch, and watched amusingly as his top assassin clenched his fists. That was certainly new- no one had ever gotten under the kid's skin, not even himself. "Miss Kinomoto I apologize for not being able to answer the first question just yet, for I am a man of my word, and I made a promise I intend to keep. As for the later question, Li here, I'm also afraid to inform you, is the best in the company, and for you, we had to get the best."

"Flattery won't work in your favor," Sakura chided as she relaxed into her chair and conversed with the middle-aged man. A promise, eh? She intended to get to the bottom of this before she let Syaoran have his little talk with the man. "Well, as vague as you are, you wouldn't mind at least telling me who brought this promise upon you?"

"Certainly not," Haru chuckled as if he was telling a granddaughter that she couldn't be a professional unicorn trainer when she grew up. "That also was I promise I hope to keep to him." Sakura's interest piqued, but Haru was too quick for her. "Not, that is, saying that he or she is in fact a he and not a she." Sakura frowned.

"What is the point of me coming here to get my questions answered if you've made promises to someone not to tell me anything?" Sakura was started to get irritated, and she didn't miss Syaoran rolling his eyes at her behavior. Which didn't make her in all that of a better mood. "Okay then, where am I? What do you and your- which I'm assuming it is yours- company do exactly?"

"You, Miss Kinomoto, are in the main offices of H&H Industries. We are a sort of underground (though we certainly make a point to build up and not down) assassin organization. Rather like the one you come from, but more methods to our madness. Plus, we have quite a good social standing unlike your own corporation."

"So, you can't tell me why I'm here, and now you're throwing out little jibes about my company? I said flattery won't work, but insults aren't a step up." Sakura said, sliding her feet off his desk, and planting them directly in front of her on the floor with a resounding _thud_. "Perhaps, you could tell me what you intend me to do all day at Li's place."

"As best as I can answer, Miss Kinomoto," Haru assured, and a part of Sakura really wanted to trust him. But only a really small part. "In the next week or so, you will be the most wanted assassin in Japan, I'm afraid." Sakura shot him an incredulous look, as Syaoran tried to mask his interest. "Your last kill, Takinawa, was one of the four leaders of both of our rival. Your immediate capture by Li directly after probably saved your life."

Sakura was sure her jaw had dropped to the floor. Oh, god, there'd be no living with him after this information. Syaoran smirked briefly, before remembering himself in front of his boss, and stood emotionless. Haru smiled at the two reactions, but soon he was continuing, the smile leaving.

"While H&H did need you to get rid of Takinawa, it was sooner than we had anticipated. We had planned on forming a brief- but certified- alliance between your company, Slyx, and mine. Your boss sent out the order for his death as a sort of threat to keep us in line, but the assassin they wanted never got it, did he, Miss Kinomoto?"

Sakura sheepishly blushed, and Haru let out a small laugh. Syaoran couldn't help but stare, he didn't like being left out of the joke, and if Sakura was blushing, it must've been pretty big news. He watched her face change to a sad frown though. "Touya had been missing a whole week, and I'd been taking his assignments. He told me not to get mixed up into it, but I knew that Touya was doing the right thing by ridding the streets of injustice. When he went missing, I knew that I had to find him."

"Miss Kinomoto," Haru's own face had turned solemn. "I'm afraid Touya has shielded your innocence for too long." His sigh was long, and Sakura saw that he was older than he had first seemed. "We assassins are no police- no keepers of justice, as you like to refer to it. We get paid to do a job, and then to keep quiet about it. We are working toward a goal though; one that we hope will either better the world, or destroy it to our liking. The question is," Haru leaned closer to Sakura, has the two young ones readied themselves for his next words. "Are you on the right side?"

**Author's Note- **This chapter has a plot! A goal! Can you believe it? Haha. Anyways, I wouldn't be surprised if you have some questions. A lot of things came up in this chapter. More about the both of them, and more characters introduced. There's more to come though, a lot it would seem. Haha. So please review to help me keep going. I hope you're having a great summer. Thanks!


	7. Chapter 7

**Innocence: A Façade**

**Chapter: 7**

**By: Saori**

She crouched low in the hallway, spying him dozing lightly on the sofa. His chest rose and lowered evenly, signaling no discomfort, but a nice and easy sleep. Her emerald eyes left his form and redirected to the manila envelope that sat on the counter just behind him.

With the quietness of a mouse, she steadily made her way towards her goal, going so far as to not even breathe. She hid her jubilation as she placed her hand over it, getting ready to snatch and make a run for it.

"Not so fast." Her wrist was crushed by a strong force, and looked up angrily into amber eyes that looked calm and without an ounce of tiredness showing in them. She grudgingly dropped the envelope, and he grudgingly dropped her wrist. They stood for a moment, the two of them silent for a rare moment, glaring at the other.

"You know…" Sakura started, thoughts she would've rather shoved down the toilet coming to her mind. She had tried fighting, she had tried whining, she had tried her excellent use of gab – there was only one thing left. Her womanly assets. "I couldn't help remembering the other day in my room…" Was she really doing this?

Her hand reached out and trailed slowly from his shoulder to his narrow hip, all the while making her way closer. His face was impassive for a minute, simply studying her. Her other hand made its move to the back of his neck, the fingers gliding through his unruly locks. She pressed herself flush against his immobile body, laying her head softly against his chest, one hand continuing to lazily twirl his hair, the other now reaching just slightly behind him.

Her head lifted slowly, her body reaching on tip-toes to get to the height of his face, since he seemed unwilling to help. Just as she felt the heavy folder beneath her fingertips, she saw his eyes narrow just the tiniest bit, before his own hand grabbed hold of hers in a crushingly harsh grip.

Sakura could not resist the smirk that came to her face just before she smashed her lips roughly against his. As her tongue entered his mouth, Syaoran seemed to forget all about her trickery, and his hand released her wrist once more, but this time came to join his other one in a savage grab to the side of her face. Now it was Sakura's turn to forget exactly what she was doing as Syaoran's tongue entered her mouth.

Both tongues fought for control, and they grabbed harshly at each other, not seeming to notice the forgotten target floating back to the counter as Sakura rammed him against the counter. "Brat…" His mouth scathingly muttered, before it was busy again. Partly for revenge, and a small hidden part for his own pleasure, he bit her bottom lip, drawing blood.

"Asshole…" Sakura furiously grumbled against the side of his face, as she paused to breathe, and he made his way to her exposed neck. Syaoran certainly was doing a good job there, and it took all of Sakura power to hold in a moan. Not to be outdone, Sakura reached up and placed her lips against the tender spot just behind his ear.

He was going to sit there and try to control her? Her – a Kinomoto? The thought made her angrily reach for his lips again, pouring all her emotions into it. He was keeping her from her home. She tasted him. He was keeping her locked in his shabby apartment every night. She pressed into him. He was keeping that stupid impassive blank face all the _fucking_ time.

It seemed he could sense her change of emotions, and Syaoran pulled her closer still and enveloped her with his muscular arms, bending her under the torrent of his weight. His lower back was still being crushed into the kitchen counter, and he grabbed just under her shapely butt to lift her hips closer to his own, making her gasp as he kissed her thoroughly, releasing his own raged emotions into the mix.

His instincts from being a man told him to grind away into the night now that he had her in the perfect position; but a different set of instincts, the ones crafted from skilled training since he was six, told him it was time to end this and put her in her place. His lips finally released hers, and he slowly opened his eyes, finding her own emerald gaze staring wide-eyed with disbelief. Syaoran breathed heavily as he pushed her away, and tried to shut down his racing thoughts as he set his intense gaze on her.

He calmly grabbed the folder she had been trying to get her hands on, but kept his gaze remained on her face. "Nice try Kinomoto – but you'll always be second best when I'm playing the game." And then he sat back down on the couch, picking up a book on the nearby coffee table.

"You don't even have freaking television!" She screamed at him, as she spun away toward her room (his room) and slammed the door shut behind her. _What?_ She asked herself incredulously, as she shook her head roughly from side to side as she thought about what had just occurred. Something like this had never ever happened to her in her seventeen years of life.

Okay, that's it; she refused to let herself obsess over this. It was nothing. Exactly what he had said – a game. But oh god; the feel of his hips overtaking hers… No, stop it. She would not be stopped by stupid primal instincts. She was an assassin now. Okay, okay, fine so the cat was out of the bag and Syaoran (and his whole company it seemed) knew that she kind of stole the assignment from her brother.

"Oh, Touya…" Sakura sighed to herself, thinking of her brother somewhere out there in the unknown. She was a fake. Who was she to call herself an assassin? Sure, she had been trained like an expert, and she was damn good at it. But her career had only being going for a little more than a week now; and she had only taken care of a measly three people. If her older brother only knew what she had gotten herself into now.

She lay down on the king-sized bed, relaxing slowly into its warmth. And where was her older sibling now? She wouldn't let her mind go on and on about the scenarios. She only knew in her heart he was alive. Surely if he had been… well if he had gone then she would know it, right? Isn't that the way it worked? A heart stopping moment of clarity where you knew in your gut something tragic had occurred?

She looked at her plain duffel that was still full with her few belongings. She couldn't stand it anymore. The whole talk with Syaoran's boss had messed her sense of justice up, and she now realized how significant Touya's disappearance was not only to her, but to all the assassin corporations. Not to mention the scene from a few moments ago… Would it be wrong to go in the living room and pounce on him until she could rightfully call herself a woman? Agh, no! What the hell was she thinking? She turned her head to the side to look disgustedly at her reflection.

She jumped up from the comfy bed. She had just about had enough. Time for a plan, screw all other agendas. Regardless of another assassin accompany trying to keep tabs on her, and her final year in school coming to a close, she had to find Touya _now_. First thing first – she needed more weapons from her supply, along with her cell phone that Li had forced her into leaving. She thought back to the folder Li had, and cursed herself for not retrieving it. It was Touya's file, and contained what she assumed to be valuable information on where he might be and what Syaoran's mission with her exactly entailed.

Nonetheless, she could do without it. She stuck her hand under the elastic of her pants, retrieving a concealed business card with Touya's information on it. She flipped over the worn card, and read her brother's lazy scrawl: _Yasaka Shrine, Kyoto. _She gathered her things quickly, tucking the card back into her waistband (she couldn't help remembering that the card had just been recently sandwiched between Li and her, and wondered if Touya somehow knew wherever he was right now).

She made her escape the same way has last time- snorting at the fact that Li had not bothered to take better precautions. She slipped a few times on the way down this time because it was in the dead of the night, and a light drizzle had recently fallen. She smirked as she looked up at the open window from ground level. She turned quickly, about to break into a silent run, when she crashed into a immobile object.

Syaoran's annoyed gaze met her, and he took notice that she had brought all her belongings on the way down. Her own face betrayed her extreme annoyance, and she was surprised to see Syaoran carrying a duffel of his own, sword strapped to his waist. "You sneaking out in the middle of your duties?" Sakura snidely asked.

"New orders," Syaoran replied monotonously. "I am not to stop you, only to follow and keep my guard up." She huffed angrily, but set off as fast and silent as she could, without a word to the shadow never relenting his arm's length distance. They stopped in front of her house, and she quickly and efficiently scaled the tree and hurried around her room jamming the things she needed into her bag.

Syaoran stood his ground at the base of the tree, a little wary of going back to the place which had caused such a problem. Soon enough she was beside him, taking time to stare at her home. For a minute she looked as if she wanted to cry, and he ducked his gaze down, frowning into space, not knowing why he was feeling so irked about her shedding a few tears.

Thankfully, her dry-eyed face set a determined expression, and she turned away. This time she set a steady pace forward, at a brisk walk, towards the outer city limits. She set her mocking gaze on him after a short while. "I hope you brought your cheery smile and great conversational skills with you, Li, because we're hoofing it from here to a next destination."

"And that would be where exactly?" Syaoran asked, with the exact opposite of what you would call a 'cheery smile'.

"Wouldn't you like to know." Sakura replied impishly, smirking as she turned from him, and put on her this-is-me-ignoring-you face. He rolled his eyes at her, sighing slightly. Didn't his company regard him higher than to stick him babysitting this stupid brat? Really, he had just gotten used the their routine of staying in his apartment aside from her school and his assignments. But no, then he got a message saying to follow her instead of stop her next time she tried to escape.

He tried to think of the exact wording; something along the lines of '_Stick to her like a man sticks to a woman after hot sex.'_ Crude. They were always being vulgar in assignment lingo. He figured it was supposed to convey that they weren't messing around, and no human alive had any worth to them. Was he on the right side? It only mattered to a small tiny part of his conscious that had been mostly sealed away. Besides, if it weren't for her he wouldn't have to be doing this anyway… But he wasn't going to think about _her_.

**Author's Note**- In case you missed it- that last her was not Sakura. It's someone else, but I'm not telling you now, so you'll just have to await the next chapters. Man, I really liked this chapter. It was probably getting to right the agitated steamy stuff. Hah. Anyways, now they've set out on a journey! Woot! Don't worry though, Tomoyo and Eriol will still be a part of this fic, you just wait.

Been working on the Bet, for all those readers who also read this, and let me just say it's only half-way finished because it's a challenge for me to get this Syaoran/Dad relationship right. So, anyways, that'll probably be the next thing posted. Or chapter 3 of touch, cause I have a bit of that too. Anyways, please review! Thanks!


End file.
